I Give Up!
by naruXhina1000xoxo
Summary: This is a continuation from my first fanfic "Ur suppose to be mine" and this is my little twist to chapter 540! you can say its 540.5 lol idk but i hope you guys like it! and comment!


**I Give Up…**

**This is after chapter 540 in Naruto Shippuden!**

I'm so stupid….I…I…should have listened…

(flashback)

Hinata! Hinata! Watch Out!

Boom boom crack

Hinattaaaaaaaa!

Hinata's breath was knocked right out of her as she crashed right through numerous branches.

Stupid.

Why didn't she listen?

As she hit the ground she felt the pain shot through her like a lightening bolt. Hinata rolled over to her side to catch her breath as she chocked on her own blood but with no remorse or hesitation, she stood up. She knew that there where going to be more coming as she quickly wiped the blood away from her mouth and shakily stood up.

The pain shot up her side but that didn't matter now she had to save them.

She didn't care what happened to her as long as she got them out of there alive.

"Come on." She told her body to move faster as she used her only weakening strength to try to block as much of Zetsu's clones as possible.

"Hinata!" Hinata knew who was calling her even before she had turned around.

"Shino! I told you get out of here I got this covered! Get to safety!"

"No! I'm not going to leave you here!"

"Me neither!" Hinata turned to face Karui.

"Please just go meet up with the squad!"

"No! I don't leave my comrades behind for no one!" Hinata knew if she didn't get them to go meet up with their squad that no one would be able to get help or back up.

"Karui please. I don't want you guys to get left behind from the squad because of me. It's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going and I was the one to set the trap off."

"And you still aren't watching where you're going."

Hinata faced forward again and saw that Kurotsuchi had one of Zetsu's clones pierced through her sword.

"Oh no not you too."

Hinata knew they only had a few minutes left to get out before the thing she saw before was going to come out, which would only cause more problems.

"Urah! I hate these things!" said Karui while punching one of the Zetsu's clones so hard that it ended up knocking the ones that where around her. Hinata didn't want them to be there but they got rid of most of the clones that had once surrounded her.

"Hinata!" Shino called out.

In lightening speed turned around and used her 10 palm on a clone that snuck up from behind her. Hinata knew she couldn't keep this up. Her chakra was running low and at any minute that, that thing she saw in the forest would come out again. Hinata quickly finished off the clones that where trying to surround her. She ran to the place where she saw the dark cloak figure near the big tree that seemed to have been bigger than any of the other trees that where in the forest. She knew that the figure was watching them as they endlessly fought off the clones.

"Come out! I know your there." There was no answer but deadly silence. Hinata had this bad feeling before when her squad had entered the forest but carelessly through the thought in the back of her mind, but now she wished that she hadn't.

"Cough* cough*" She pulled her hand away from her mouth only to see her hand covered in blood.

"Mmmmmmm"

Hinata quickly looked up to see only darkness in the forest.

"Who…who's there?"

Hinata almost wished she hadn't asked for from out of the darkness came another laugh. Hinata took a step back. Hinata could hear her heart pounding out of her chest. She could feel her hands shaking.

"Your friends are quit a nuisance. I should get rid of them." Hinata took in a sharp breath. The sarcastic raspy voice was deep and manly. Hinata took another step back now almost subconsciously trying to make sense of what was happening.

"and maybe you too..."

Hinata was now in panic mode.

"The nerve of this guy." Hinata thought. She reached down for a kunai but was too slow. Hinata felt a strong hand on hers. The black cloak figure was now right in front of her.

"Too slow." Now that Hinata was close to the cloak figure she was able to hear something that made her skin crawl.

"Did..did…he just slither?" Hinata's body went num with the feeling of fear. Then before she could react she felt a painful push so hard that she coughed up even more blood and was sent flying towards a near by tree.

"So weak." Hinata could feel the blow from her back that had made the tree a dent in its trunk. Hinata felt like she couldn't breath.

"Your friends are done for. My clones already finished off two of your friends and your other friend doesn't even have any chakra left." "So pathetic…"

Hinata was filled with fear but she wasn't going to let this guy hurt her friends any more, not while there was still air in her lungs. Hinata grabbed to the side of the tree and lifted her self up.

"Im…Im not going to let you hurt my friends."

"Hahahahaha Oh really?"

"I would like to see you try to stop me."

Hinata wiped the blood away from her mouth and sprang in front of the cloak figure with a kunai in hand but before she could make a mark on the figure her kunai was knocked right out of her hand. She was the one ending up getting stabbed.

"Truly pathetic."

Hinata's clone disappeared.

"Wha?." "Three-Tails Arc!"

With her byakugan activated she hit the figure fiercely and without hesitation. She had him so off guard that he stumbled backwards and within moments the cloaks hood that was covering his face was off. Now Hinata would see the back of his head, which was covered in gray hair in a ponytail.

"Who is he?" Hinata thought in her head.

"Hahahahahah Wow! Im actually shocked you still have enough chakra for a hit like that."

Hinata took a step back. "Who are you?"

The hit Hinata gave him should of left him paralyzed. He turned his head slowly around revealing his face. Hinata was taken back by his appearance. He had glasses that had covered his eyes making them have a shadow effect which only covered up his yellow sliced eyes and worse of all….his teeth where fangs that stuck out with sharp points on them.

He….he looked like a snake!

"Huh..Still don't recognize me. Im not surprised. Im Kabuto Yakushi."

Hinata knew she heard that name before just from who…

"Omg…you..you use to work for Orochimaru….People have told me stories about you…"

"Oh have they now? Haha like what?" His eyes where like daggers.

"….Nothing really…ju..just that you're a trader to the leaf village and if someone where to see or run into you..to..to report you."

"Well then..they haven't told you anything I wouldn't want them to know…"

"It's such a shame your probably the only person who hasn't tried to run away when they saw me."

Hinata knew he was probably right but with her condition she was in there was no way in trying to run.

"I'm gonna have to change that."

Hinata saw the tension in his stance.

"Your costing me precious time so lets try to finish this quick or else I might start to get mad."

Hinata thought it was kind of funny that he would allow her to regain her chakra while they where talking but she knew she would need every ounce if she were going to defeat him. Hinata had to create damage to him somehow from her last attack but she couldn't rely on that since she didn't know how fast he healed. Hinata couldn't waste time. She lunged at him and with every punch, gentle fist, and dodge she could feel her body crying out for rest but she couldn't rest. She couldn't give up. Not now. She knew that Kabuto wasn't using his full power and was surprised that he didn't try to use his full power to finish her off. As the fight grew tiring she knew something was up.

"Maybe I should hit him with something hard so I can get him to show me his full power."

But how was she going to do that without potentially using all of her chakra? There was only one option left and she knew it would drain all of her chakra but she had no other choice. Hinata dodged Kabuto chakra scalpels and got into her stance. She had only one chance to do the Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms and the perfect moment was now! Hinata made the seal.

"What!"

Before he could react she had already blown thirty two strikes into all his chakra points and stopped his chakra flow completely.

"Ahhhh!" Kabuto was on the ground but it wasn't over. He started to sound like he was slithering more then screaming in pain and before Hinatas eyes he started to shed… literally.

"Omg…" Hinata took a step back. "He's..He's a Snake!"

The snake tried to slither away but Hinata stopped it. Hinata took out a kunai and stabbed the snake in its head. With out making sure the snake was dead Hinata ran back where she had left Neji, Karui, and Kurotsuchi.

"Where are they?" In a panic Hinata ran faster.

"Please! Please don't be dead." She thought as tears fell from her eyes.

"Shino!...Karui!" Hinata was running now in full speed.

"Kurotsuchi!" "Where are you!"

Hinata was so worried. All she could hear was her heart as it pounded in her chest.

"I….I..I cant breath."

Hinata fell down near a tree. She slid down the tree crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that she had left them alone without making them try to escape.

"It's..it's all my fault!"

After a few minutes in darkness and silence she heard a voice.

"Hinattaaa! Where are you! Please answer!"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Hinata was up in a flash.

"Yes! Im here! Where are you!"

Then she heard "There you are! I've been looking for you every where!"

"Kurotsuchi!" "Omg thank goodness your ok! Oh no! What happened to Shino and Karui!"

Kurotsuchi had both of their arms around her neck.

"Besides hurting my shoulders their fine. They had lost so much chakra that they just collapsed and there's not enough time to explain! We need to get moving! Before when you went off into the woods I had saw an explosive tag near the bottom of that huge tree! We need to leave before that explosive burns to the top!"

"You mean it got set off?"

"Yea I guess what ever you did back there had set off the explosive. But don't worry we still have a little bit of time left that's why we need to go now!"

"Ok I understand. And im so sorry I put you guys through all of this. Its really all my fault!"

"Don't worry its ok we need to go"

Hinata and Kurotsuchi where speeding down the forest as fast as they could.

"Hinata! The end of the forest is coming up! We should take a break there!"

"Yea..Your right."

Hinata could feel herself slowing down.

"Come on Hinata don't give up!"Hinata told herself. Hinata's body was in such pain and without any chakra there wasn't anything she could rely on. Hinata was coughing so much that she had to stop to take a breather.

"Hinata! Are you ok?"

"Yea *cough Im fine. You don't have to st...stop for me."

"Of course I do. I'm not going to leave you behind."

After Hinata had regained her composure they where getting ready to leave when something grabbed on to Hinata's foot. In mid air Hinata was pushed yet again and was slammed down onto a tree branch.

"Hinata!" Kurotsuchi called out.

"Its too late!" It was the same snake that she killed before. "I'm not going to let you guys escape!"

The snake had the eyes of Kabuto. All of this suddenly made sense to Hinata.

"So the whole time you where just a meaningless clone!"

"I was fighting a clone the whole entire time!"

"Shit!" Kurotsuchi was trying to put down Shino and Karui but Hinata stopped her.

"Kurotsuchi please don't! Get Shino and Karui to safety! Please!"

Hinata was now crying. She wasn't going to let Kurotsuchi die along with Shino and Karui for her they where way more important.

"Please go now!"

"Hinata! Please don't do this! We can make it together! I'm not going to leave you!"

"But you have too! I'm sorry but you have to go without me. Don't worry I will be fine!"

"Hinata!" Now Kurotsuchi was crying.

"Please! I can't leave you! You're my friend!"

"I promise that I will try to meet up with you just please go if the explosive goes off then **all **of us are doomed! Just go!"

"Fine! Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Please come back!" Kurotsuchi wiped her tears and was heading for the end of the forest.

"Get off me! You Snake!" Hinata was desperately trying to get the snake off her when she reached for a kunai in her pocket.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Hinata could feel the sharp teeth dig into her skin. Hinata then stabbed the snake and ripped its fangs out. But it was already too late…..The poison venom was already taking an affect on her. Hinata tried to crawl to the tree stub where she could use it for support. She was falling in and out of cautiousness. She couldn't' feel her foot or leg.

"Im so Stupid….I…I… should have listened." She knew what was happening to her but it was too hard to attempt it. All of this felt like a terrible nightmare. The type of nightmare where right before you die you wake up…..well with Hinata's case she would die and wouldn't not wake up….

(**Flashback to reality**)

So many memories so many unfilled dreams so many unfulfilled wishes

No I lay here listening to my own heart beating….. It's lonely heart beating slower and slower..

Why….

Why does my heart beat this way….so lonely…sooo quietly….is it trying to hear something….something that beats the same way?

Something that it was trying to hear from the very start.

It's all my fault.

My heart beats without you…..it's crying…Damn it!

Even now my final breath my final heartbeat is still searching for your's.

I'm sorry I should have said something before…..but so should have you….

Before I had to say I would be ok even though I knew it was a lie

Before I poured my heart out for you…..

I guess that was my fault too…

But it doesn't matter how hard I try to forget….

It still pains me to think of you…because…I give up….

Not on myself but for you I give up because without you..

I realized that even though you made me cry I must forget..forget…to live on

I'm not going too though….Because my heart doesn't know its over.

Even with my last heartbeat I'm going to be strong. I will live on…..because that's all I have left...All I have left of you…

Kurotsuchi reached Squad 2 as she fought back the urge to turn and look for her even though she heard the crackling noise from the fire…She knew without even looking back that with the forest, she burned down too….As she walked through the underground cave where her squad members where. She heard them whispering the sounds of breaths that were taking in when they saw her. With Shino and Karui on her shoulders she collapsed. Not from her wounds or the lack of rest but from her heart that seemed to be screaming in agony of what she left behind. What she had been promised…

Something…Something was wrong! Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest so hard he couldn't take in a good breath. Then he saw it….even with the rain that was pouring down the fire was still burning bright in the forest.

"Yoooo What happened?"Bee looked just as confused as Naruto was.

"I don't know?" Naruto answered.

"Do you think this was from a battle?"

"Nah it looks like something that went boom boom bam! Look even the trees where blown back?" Bee was looking over the cliff from where they where.

"Man! Look at those flames burn! Nasty chakra flames."

"What do you mean Bee?"

"Who ever did this really wanted to burn the house down if you know what I mean."

"Well who ever it was I have a bad feeling about this."

Naruto and Bee where headed towards squad 2 but when they got there everything was quiet and still. Everyone seemed to be too busy with talking to each other than noticing them. While Bee and Naruto walked down to meet up with Kitsuchi Naruto was able to listen in to what the other ninjas where talking about.

"Yea the fire has been going on for about 2 days now…" Naruto was shocked!

"2 days?" Naruto thought.

"Yea they say its because of the girl who was left behind there"

"What? What girl? And why was she left behind?" Naruto got that tight clenching feeling in his chest. His heart was racing but why? Naruto needed to find out what happened to that girl and the forest. Naruto and Bee walked in on Kitsuchi talking to….

Hiashi?...?"

Hiashi stood up. Something's wrong Naruto thought. Naruto has never saw emotion from Hiashi's face but now all Naruto could see was hurt and sadness.

"Im..Im sorry excuses me." And with that Hiashi left the tent. Naruto was stunned. Hiashi looked as if….as if..he had been crying…..Naruto looked at Bee who gave the same confused look. Kitsuchi looked down too…almost as down as Hiashi.

"Kitsuchi….What..what happened?"Naruto had a terrible almost dyeing feeling in his gut that he might know what happened but he just had to know.

"Naruto I'm sorry for it being so negative. There has just been a terrible incident that happened over 2 days ago….You've seen the forest right?"

"Yes…but what happened?"

"You see, there was an attack on a few members from our squad two days ago and one of them was killed in the process….We are still investigating, we are still trying to figure things out."

"But...But..who was…was killed!" Naruto tried to connect all of what he just heard and saw. A girl…but what does Hiashi have to do…"

"It was Hiashi older daughter….Hinata…."

Naruto froze.

"She had slipped of a branch while getting to our meeting place….one of her team mates Shino I believe and Karui and my daughter Kurotsuchi had stayed back to help her when they got surrounded by Zetus clones…..Hinata then had said she was going to check something out when she disappeared….My daughter had found her again and said they should get moving again but since Hinata had seemed to have been in a fight she was in a very bad condition….A snake had grabbed her and when my daughter tried to help her she refused…My daughter said that she promised that she would return but she never did….We believe that she might have burned in the….NARUTO!"

Naruto was hyperventilating and wasn't responding to Bee or Kitsuchi.

"Naruto! Someone! Help!" Kitsuchi was already out of the tent and calling for help.

"Yo Naruto? Dog! Wake up!" "Oh no, man!" Narutos eyes where rolling back!

Kitsuchi ran back in the tent with medic nins.

(**In Naruto's head**)

"**HINATA! HINATA**!" Narutos heart was screaming in pain and sadness! **HINATA! Please! You cant be gone! Where are you!**

Bee lifted Naruto up. Narutos eyes where crying. Between the sobs and hyperventilating Naruto looked awful!

"Someone help!" Healing ninja came in the tent and said to lie Naruto on the table.

"**Hinataaaa! Hinatttaaaaa! Where are you**!"

No answer… **HINATA! Please! Don't do this to me!**

1, 2, 3, BOOM!

Naruto still wasn't breathing currently and his eyes weren't rolling forward!

1, 2, 3 BOOM!

Just before they where going to send another shock towards him again Naruto sat up.

"HINATA! "*sob "Hinata! Hinata!" *sob

"Naruto! Please calm down! I know your hurt but you have to calm down!"

"Where is she! I need to find her! She couldn't have gone that far! I can find her!"

"NO! No you cant she's gone Naruto! She's dead!"

"No ! I don't believe you! You guys didn't even look for her yet! She not dead! She cant be!"

Hiashi walked into the room with a concern face on.

"Naruto She's gone! If she wasn't then I would have found her body and there was nothing! She's dead Naruto!"

"No! I don't believe you! I cant! There's just no way!"

Just then Naruto saw something that very few or none have seen. Hiashi tears where over flowing from his white eyes. **Bam**! Naruto was punched across the face.

"Naruto! Do you have any idea what I went through these past 2 days! I looked every where for her! I only got back an hour ago and still haven't found anything!...not…not even her coat or head band….nothing…"

Now the only sounds that where able to be heard where peoples sobs including Narutos.

"I….I..just..I just cant….there just…..no way…" Naruto looked as pale as a ghost.

"Naruto please let us bring you to your own tent to rest. These past few days have been very hard on us all…"

Naruto had already fainted by the time Kitsuchi even got to finish his sentence.

"Here let me take him." Bee picked Naruto up and put him on his back.

"This girl…..she must have meant a lot to him."

Hiashi, Kitsuchi, and the other nurses stared off towards Naruto as Bee carried him away. How blind could they have been…..He really did love her that's why he reacted the way he did….. Hiashi was the one to speak next..

"So did she…." As he left the room Kitsuchi and the nurses walked out too, walking towards the tent in the cave that housed the injured…..to find out what **really** happened that day…..

"Kurotsuchi we need to talk to you."

12


End file.
